See You Later
by LN8866
Summary: Michael has to leave


**A/N...This was supposed to be a song-fanfic using Snow Patrol's "Olive Grove Facing the Sea (2009)". However...it kinda morphed into this...so...enjoy? (Yes-I meant the question mark there). Not sure where the heck I'm heading here. I think I know...but I'm not sure...**

* * *

The team stood in the middle of the agreed upon meeting place and had been arguing for what felt like hours.

"Michael and I can run and we can check into angles while we are gone. You and Jesse can stay here and deal with the CIA. I'm not leaving Michael alone in this mess." Fiona screamed.

Sam ran his hands through his hair, which he swore was getting grayer by the hour, and yelled back at Fiona "I understand you don't want to leave him, but if you go with him then the CIA will definitely be looking for you too. They will send him to prison or death row and you will be handed over to the MI6 on a silver platter. He pulled the trigger on his own, he is the one who they are hunting and he is the one we have to protect. I can't protect two of you. Mikey has to leave so he can stay alive."

Fiona looked at Michael who sat on a chair, with his arms folded across his chest. He stared at a spot on the floor, listening to Sam and Fiona but never said a word. Fiona wanted to hear Michael fight to keep them together, to prove to Sam that Michael would be better off with her. Instead she felt her heart shatter when she heard Michael say "Fi...you know Sam's right. I have to go. There is no way to get me out of this while I am here with you guys. I'm sorry." Michael said as he tried to take hold of Fiona's hands. She kept pulling them away, eventually pounding her fists against Michael's chest.

"You cannot leave me again. You promised you would never leave me again and anything we did would be done together. If you leave, then I leave." Fiona cried as she continued to hit Michael.

He grabbed hold of her and held her tightly as she sobbed. Seeing Fiona in such pain brought tears to Michael's eyes. He tried to hold them back but he failed, eventually burying his face in the crook of her neck as he let his tears fall from his eyes. Sam and Jesse walked outside to talk as they left Michael and Fiona to be with one another.

"Get Mikey a car. Find something that won't draw attention and something reliable. Be back here by dark. I'm going to go get him some money so he can travel." Sam told Jesse.

Jesse nodded and went off to complete his task. Sam walked back and said loudly to Michael and Fiona "Jesse went to get wheels and I'm off to get cash. You guys stay here, you should be pretty secure." As he turned around, he said in a softer voice "Guys, this isn't Ireland. I'm not Card separating an agent and an asset who are in love. I'm just a friend getting some stuff together so my buddy can travel while we do some work here in Florida. This isn't 'goodbye' so you should think of it more as 'see you later'. I promise this isn't forever."

After Sam left, Michael let go of Fiona and took her face in his hands. He wiped away her tears and kissed each of her eyelids. He said in a shaky voice, trying to hide his feelings of fear and sadness from Fiona "Sam's right, this isn't forever. Its just until you guys can find enough evidence to clear my name."

"What if we can't?" she asked, wiping the tears from his face.

Michael inhaled sharply and said "I will send for you. Like we did in Belfast. Remember we had to leave messages hidden in the want-ads of the newspaper? I will leave you a message in the employment section. You'll know when you'll see it."

"When do I start checking? Is tomorrow too soon?" Fiona asked, trying to make a joke, but found herself crying again.

Michael laughed softly as he took her in his arms again. He was sure Fiona felt his heart beating out of his chest and the lump in his throat that made it hard to swallow. "I don't know how I'm going to do this without you Fiona. When you were in prison, at least Sam, Jesse and Mom were there for me. I could see you and talk to you. I'm going to be totally cut off from all of you. I wish we could just stay here forever, frozen in time, with none of this crap going on around us. I ruined everything we had. I'm scared..."

Fiona quieted Michael down with a kiss. He rested his forehead against her forehead as she spoke to him. "I know you are scared. I am scared too, but you are Michael Westen. You've been on missions all alone before with less intel than what we already have. Its been awhile since you've been alone, but you will be fine. I will be fine. I have Sam and Jesse. We will fix this, we will bring you home and then you can take me to Paris on a nice long vacation. Let's just enjoy whatever time we have left together." she said, plastering a fake smile on her face.

Michael nodded. "I should get some sleep before I leave. Come lay with me."

"Like our last night in Ireland..." Fiona said, unable to finish her sentence as she felt tears invade her eyes again.

"I will wake you up this time. I will not leave you alone in the dark again." he said as he kissed her passionately.

Michael found a spot on the floor that was relatively clean. They both laid down, face to face. He held her body close to his, planting small kisses on her lips. She smiled at him and began to play with his hair. "Go to sleep Michael. It's ok. Sam will wake us when its time." She continued to play with his hair as she watched him drift off into sleep. Once he was asleep, she shut her eyes as well, nestling her face against his chest and inhaling his spicy scent.

A few hours later, Sam shook Michael. "Brother, its time to go. I'll let Fi sleep a little bit longer. She needs it."

"No, I have to wake her. I promised her I wouldn't leave her the same way I did in Ireland." Michael gently shook Fiona. "Fi...Fiona...I have to go."

Fiona opened her eyes and saw Michael's red, swollen eyes looking into hers. Without a word she stood up and brushed herself off. Michael stood up and said gave Sam a hug, saying "Take care of her like you took care of me when she was in prison. She'll need you but she won't tell you."

"Stay safe Brother. I promise I will protect her with my life. You will be home before you know it." Sam said, trying remain positive.

Michael turned to Fiona and cupped her cheek and gave her a kiss. "I don't want to leave you but I have to go. I love you."

As Fiona gave him a kiss,she whispered "I love you too."

Michael let a sob escape from his lips as he walked away from Fiona and drove away into the night, leaving Sam to comfort a sobbing Fiona.

"It'll be ok sister. He'll be home in no time, you'll see. Let's get ourselves together and get to work." Sam said, walking Fiona to his car. Before he opened the car door he said, "Just remember one thing, that boy loves you so you keep yourself together for him. You owe it to him."

Fiona wiped her face with her hands and as she got into the car, told Sam "I can't be out here bawling all night. We need to get my Michael back home. Time to get to work."


End file.
